A radiation detector can include a plastic scintillator, such as alternating layers of wavelength shifting fibers and phosphorescent materials. The layers of phosphorescent material can be BC-704™-brand neutron sensing phosphorescent layers available from Saint-Gobain Crystals of Hiram, Ohio, USA. Conventional neutron detection using solid-state scintillators typically rely on the optical coupling of a neutron-sensing scintillator material composite to a flat window of a photosensor. The industry demands further improvements of neutron detection in view of these detriments.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.